


don't wanna be your friend.

by 98WOOZI



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Soonhoon - Freeform, Valentine's Day Fluff, Woozi, horanghae, hoshi - Freeform, howo, soft, teenage romance, wooahae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98WOOZI/pseuds/98WOOZI
Summary: where jihoon decided to confess his feelings for his long-term best friend.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	don't wanna be your friend.

**Author's Note:**

> where jihoon decided to confess his feelings to his long-term best friend.

woozi: hey!  
are you free today?

hoshi: YAH!  
ofcourse  
anything for uuuuu   
^^

woozi: wth kwon hoshi  
okqy  
let's meet up at the swing

hoshi: what's up?  
did anything happen?

woozi: nothing  
just wanna hangout with my bestie  
is that oki with uuu? :<

hoshi: ofcourse   
i'll be there in 15

woozi: okay  
see you!!

hoshi: see you bub <3

—

After We messaged, I immediately went to my bathroom to clean myself up. 

“Its now or never Woozi, we can do it fighting!” I said as i softly pat my chest to calm myself.

I started the shower when a memory from the past came up. The embarrassment came back to me, hoping that it won't happen again.

In just 3 minutes, I finished taking a bath. Is this the side effect of having those kind of thoughts while inside the shower? lol.

I checked the clock right when I came out of the shower and I still have 10 minutes to finish things up. 

Suddenly a knock from my door makes my room break it silence. 

“Hey are you ok?” It's mom, am I that loud?

“Yes Ma! Im all good Im just cleaning my stuffs” I said as I check my clothes and thinking what should I wear.

“Oh okay I thought there's something wrong because you're stomping your feet too loud” She said and let out a small laugh.

“Im not getting murdered here Ma don't worry!” I said as I took out a pair of black jogging pants and a plain white shirt.

“Okay honey, I'll go downstairs” She added and the room is silent again.

I grabbed my phone to play some music when “Don't wanna be your friend” played in shuffle.

“Woah is this the sign that I should really confess my feelings for him?” I asked myself as I put my clothes on and check it out in the mirror.

“Do I look good? or— I said, still talking to myself as I turn around and check myself.

“We good!” I said to myself, again. 

I take out my pair of sneakers and grabbed my phone and wallet.

I went straight to the kitchen when I went downstairs to tell my mom that I'm going out.

“Hey Ma! I'll be going out with Soons today” I said excitedly and my mom smiled at me. Does she know anything?

“Is that a date?” She asked teasingly and I just laughed at her.

“Ma, a FRIENDLY DATE” I said as I emphasize the friendly date.

My phone buzzed while Im eating the cookies Mama baked.

—

Hoshi Kwon

should i pick you up?

nah  
we good  
let's just meet up there  
be there in 5  
im just talking with mama

kk  
go thefe safely  
i still wanna see u  
and hang out with you

stop it  
ill be there soon  
see you!

—

And before I forgot, my earpods. 

“Ma I'll be going out already, Soons is already waiting for me” I said and kissed her at the cheek before I go out.

“Ok! don't go home late and stay SAFE” She said. Oh my ghod what was she thinking—

I wear my earpods right exactly I step my foot on the outside and since Im feeling good and kinda nervous, I decided to just walk.

Electrify my heart oh oh oh

Oh Ghod— What was happening? why does this songs suddenly plays on shuffle?! but funny thing is that Im jamming to it.

Im already feeling ok when suddenly this song came up—

Some mistakes get made, that's alright, that's okay.   
You can think that you're inlove when you're really just in pain.

Like hello! Im not in pain, I do really love him. We've been friends for 7 years now. Thanks to our parents though I got to meet someone like him.

Sooner I already made it to the park where we will meet but it seems like he's not already here yet. So I sit on the swing and messaged him.

—

Hoshi Kwon

already here  
where are you lazy ass

im close  
don't u dare call me lazy ass  
it's your first time being  
the early one 

wow hoshi kwon  
get your ass here already

oh shut up dummy  
im near

kk  
im sitting on the swing

noted sir.

—

I closed my phone and keep it inside my pocket and thinking on how should I say everything. I bring out my phone again and opened the app called Tiktok and there a trend where people shooy their shot on their crushes— How I wish Im that brave to do it, I can't even hug him naturally.

While staring blankly somewhere a loud honk from a car startled me, it make me almost drop my phone ISTG WHOEVER THIS GUY IS— and there look at the dummy who just do it.

“OH NICE WORK THERE DUMB ASS” I shouted at him and he just laughed at me.

“Oh come on, jumped in already we're going somewhere!” He shouted back but more calm and there I am, running towards the car and jumped in the shotgun seat.

“Hey take it easy!” He said while fixing his MESSY stuffs.

“So where are we going?” I asked, already nervous and maybe, JUST MAYBE I'LL BE DOING THAT TREND— yes, I decided to do it, it's just a kiss though more like a smack?? I think.

He started driving and we just sat there silently, weird though.

“Where are we going?” I asked and he just smiled.

“The place where you like to hang out” He said and takes a turn in a mcdonalds drive-thru.

He ordered foods that we love to eat and later we grabbed it at the cashier and went to starbucks to grab some drinks.

“Really Hoshi? What's with these food? They're too many!!” I said while holding 4 paperbags of McD's and 4 drinks from SB— I can't finish everything....

“Easy peasy dumb ass, we're right here” He said and parked the car in an open grounds with other cars but there's a big screen at the front where every car is facing.

“What's this place?” I asked while Im getting amazed because this is my first time here.

“I know you would be happy if I bring you here” He said and grabbed the paperbags from me and takes out everything out of the bag.

“I know you will finish the food before the show start that's why I bought all of this and stop telling me that you can't finish all of this” He said, he knows me very well. We just both laughed.

“Stop teasing me dummy! So what is the movie?” I asked as I helped him and set up my phone for the thing later.

“Oh shoot! I forgot what is the movie though Im just gonna check it out” He set aside the food and quickly get out of the car and I immediately grab my phone and fixed myself.

I opened the app and start shooting. I placed my phone where the two of us will be seen inside the screen and I just waited for him.

So when I already saw him coming towards the car, I start playing the camera.

He smiled at me as he passed by in front of the car and immediately told me the movie title when he opened the door. This dumb ass really don't know what will happen. 

So we just talk about somethings before the movie starts.

“So what are your plans next year?” He asked while eating fries. And he still not noticing the camera

“I don't know but hoping to be accepted at the school I applied for college” I said nervously

“I guess Im sticking with you?” He said out of nowhere

“What are you talking about” I said and laughed a little

“I might be going to the same school again with you” He said jokingly annoyed 

“You should be greatful you will be with your loving bestie” I said lmao what is happening, IM DYING!

“loving bestie huh?” He said and I think he's expecting for something else? Im not gonna have high hopes on this thing.

Right when I feeling it, I slowly lean in to him until I can feel his breath and I guess I caught him off guard.

There's no turning back so I kiss him and let go right away. And grabbed my phone.

“What was that?” He asked still can't believe from what I just did.

“I like you” I said and covered my face because it turns to red and—

“Well I like you too” He said and kissed me on my lips too.

“Yah! Are you serious? Im not joking though” I said slap his shoulders.

“im not joking too!!! Isn't too obvious for you? OH MY GHOD Woozi!!! Im about to ask you out that's why I bring you here” He said and BRO, he really snapped.

We Just both laughed because its too overwhelming but Im loving it, he grabbed my hands and interlocked it with his and stayed like that as we watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i remember, i wrote this after i watched this one tiktok clip where this girl is with her bestfriend and they're (presumably) watching a movie, but her friend, instead of watching, he's fidgeting this girl's fingers, and he's slowly trying to hold her hand. i just find it cute, and i immediately wrote this one after that.
> 
> ++ i just wrote this one last year, but as i re-read it now, i find it cringey lol


End file.
